


Just A Hopeless Case

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Hidden Talents, Karaoke, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out at the karaoke bar sounds like the worst thing ever until James hears Bruce sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Hopeless Case

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “you got up to the mic and started singing and holy shit you’re really good???”

James wasn’t convinced that going to a karaoke bar was a great idea but hey, Adam was buying all the drinks because he’d just got that swanky new job at the record label so could he really turn him down? It wasn’t like he was planning to actually sing, he was just going to sit there and mock the others while he drunk copious amounts of whatever liquor came to mind. There were definitely no plans to sing involved, not at all.

Apparently he was the only one with that mindset because Adam and Elyse had already dueted on some obscure 80’s power ballad that practically made James’ ears weep and Jeremy had rapped along to an Eminem song as if that actually made him cool. There were a bunch of Adam’s old work colleagues there too but he didn’t feel quite as comfortable mocking them considering they were all relative strangers to him. James kept his social circle as small as possible on purpose and outside of the three friends around him, he could probably list the rest of his regular contacts on one hand. There was Peake from the gym, Spoole from the apartment next door and Lawrence and Joel from work. He didn’t have the energy to tackle any more than that.

Even though he wasn’t exactly one to label himself as a slut, James didn’t really consider himself the type of person to have a serious lasting relationship. It wasn’t as if he’d never tried it before, hell him and Elyse had even given it a shot for a few weeks before he confessed that his heart wasn’t really in it. He was too much of a free spirit, always seeking out his next party. Thankfully they’d remained friends afterwards and Elyse was now chatting up that Barbara girl who worked at the coffee shop at the end of her street. The closest thing he’d managed to anything longer lasting was his friendship with Adam but there had never been anything romantic there either. Besides, his best friend was with Jeremy now and even if James loved to tease them he was still glad his best friend had found somebody who was so obviously devoted to him. He deserved it.

Of course, it all had to change when one of Adam’s _other_ friends stepped up to the microphone. Out of all of his friend’s now ex-colleagues, Bruce was pretty much the only one James had ever taken notice of. He either worked out or was genetically blessed and yeah, he had a pretty handsome face. How could James not take notice of that? He didn’t want to make things awkward for Adam though which was why he’d kept his friend’s colleagues off limit but technically they didn’t work together anymore…

Still, if Bruce was truly dedicating himself to being an embarrassment like every other karaoke-goer that evening had presented then maybe he’d lose James’ interest altogether. Harsh, maybe, but the world was a mean place.

Okay, maybe James was just mean. Same difference.

“I hope he knows this is going to kill any boner for him I’ve ever had,” James hissed in Adam’s direction, earning an eyeroll in return. Adam was long past surprised with pretty much anything that came out of his mouth these days but that was sort of what happened when you were best friends throughout middle school, high school and college. They were practically brothers by now. Only, you know, James was the much better looking brother.

“This one’s for James because I think he’s really cute,” Bruce murmured into the microphone, so quickly and quietly that James would have thought he’d imagined it if it wasn’t for all the heads that suddenly turned in his direction. James felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment and he coughed, covering his mouth and glancing down at the ground in an attempt to hide his blush because _what_. Seriously, what the hell was going on?

Now that he’d been put quite firmly on the spot, James wasn’t sure whether he wanted Bruce to be terrible or not. He was already embarrassed and as the first few bars of a familiar song started, James was pretty sure his cheeks had more color in them then they’d ever had before. This had to be a dream, right? There was no way that he was actually being serenaded by a friend-of-a-friend while a crowd looked on. James had never identified as shy before but this was a whole other level and oh god, Bruce was singing _Britney Spears_ and this was all so weird.

“ _Every time you look at me, my heart is jumping, what can I do?_ ” Bruce crooned, his voice deep and surprisingly in tune. In fact his voice was somewhat hypnotic in its beauty and okay that definitely made it worse because now James couldn’t keep his eyes off of the other and he was pretty sure Elyse was grinning at him like an idiot in his peripheral vision. Everybody here was an idiot though, especially Bruce. Since when had this been a thing? Was he just joking round? Was Adam in on the joke?

The most important question though was why did James actually care so much? His heart had started to beat a little faster and his breathing became more ragged as he gasped for breath, too captivated by the display on stage to even reach for his drink. Bruce was twirling his hips as he sung and  _christ_ , James could only imagine how else he could get the man's body to move. Bruce's jeans were so tight and his ass looked amazing and yep, James was definitely a lot more interested than he'd initially realized. He wasn’t sure he even blinked until the song was over and Bruce was grinning and walking right towards him and _wait, what?_

“So?” he asked expectantly, his eyes sparkling in hope. James could feel his friends’ eyes on him but he did his best to block them out while he tried to sort his own head out. He felt like he’d just been punk’d or something, it was ridiculous. He was supposed to be the flirt, the seductive one who lured handsome men and gorgeous ladies into bed but now - well, it turned out he wasn’t too opposed to being the object of somebody else’s affections either.

Instead of giving an immediate answer, James downed the rest of his drink before slamming it back down onto the table. “Aw fuck it, what’s the worst that can happen?” he sighed, standing up and grabbing Bruce by his ridiculously tight shirt. “You’re so lucky you can sing,” he murmured just a few moments before dragging Bruce away from the rest of the group. If the other man genuinely was interested in him then they weren’t going to have a group of their friends spying on them throughout their first date. No, they were going to do this nice and proper which involved Bruce buying the first round of drinks and James finding them a nice dark booth in the corner of the bar to curl up in…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty as I haven't written any new ragehappy fic for eight months so I hope this is halfway decent! I've got a list of AU prompts I want to do and I'll be selecting random pairings so hopefully there will be more soon!


End file.
